Happy ending?
by DearAgony92
Summary: What if Anakin never went insane and turned evil and Padme didn't die giving birth?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Movie: Star wars**

**Main charaters: Aniakin, Padmé,Luke, Leia **

**Takes place: After the revenge of the Sith but Anakin never went crazy and killed people and Padmé didn't die**

**Plot: What if Ani never turned evil and Padmé didn't die giving birth ? Here's their story **

**Warning: I was just having a little fun and the characters might be a little ooc but its fanfiction I'm allowed to unleash my imagination. I didn;t want to post it but my friend made me ! So don't judge I wont make another chapter if it's that bad, promise.**

It was a peaceful morning in the skywalker home till , Anakin woke up to something or rather someone pulling his hair "Oww." The Jedi knight yelled

"Daddy! Wakey!" He didn't even have to open his eyes to know who his early morning intruder was..

"Leia?" He then slowly opened his eyes and extended his arm out and started tickling her "Who sent you?" He asked in a playful voice as his daughter giggled due to the 'Attack'

"Heheeh daddy! Stoooooop! Hehehe it was mommy!"

Anakin couldn't help but laughed as he sat up and looked at his two year old daughter "Come on" He picked her up and got out of bed heading towards the kitchen "You know, there are better ways to wake me up." He said to his wife who was at the table drinking coffee and trying to hold in her laughter but failed.

"Yeah, I could have but I couldn't think of any." She gave him a playful grin before getting up and taking Leia from him "Go get Luke, breakfast is almost ready."

Anakin nodded before heading towards his son's room "Luke?" He cracked thee door open to see the two year old sprawled out in his bed, snoring softly "Come here hot shot." Anakin smiled as he picked up his son .

"Daddy?" he yawned, eye's fluttering open as he rested his head on Anakin's shoulder

"Time to eat bud." Anakin said as he made his way back to the kitchen. Padmé smiled as her two boys entered "You know how to put him in the booster chair?" she couldn't help but tease the Jedi.

"Pfffft of course!" He walked over and put Luke in the chair next to Leia. "Alright lets see." He stared at it before lifting his hand up "Ummm, Oh!" He took the two buckles and buckled them together "Ha! Did it." He said proudly as Padmé chuckled at him, it was quite the scene to see though, seeing a strong Jedi knight being so clueless with such a simple thing.

Ignoring the chuckle, Anakin then took a seat next to Padmé at the table, "So I'm going on a mission with Obi-Wan but it shouldn't be to dangerous, so there is no need to worry." Anakin said eating a mouth full of eggs.. But he knew regardless of what he said that Padmé would still worry about him, she always did.

"Oh, okay just be careful… Please? I don't know what I would do if-" She was then cut off when Anakin placed both his hands on her cheeks, looking her in the eyes

"I'll be fine love, I promise I won't ever leave you."

Padmé smiled before leaning in and kissing the Jedi deeply "I love you so much." She said before standing up with her plate in her hands.

"Besides me and Obi-wan are skilled Jedi knights we can handle it."

"I know, But so was Qui-Gon and looked what happened to him..." Padmé then walked over to Leia and took her out of the chair

"That was different…." He frowned as thoughts of the Jedi master entered his head, he owed a lot to Qui-Gon and just thinking about the deceased Jedi master made him feel grief-stricken "And don't mention his name to Obi-Wan, he took the death the hardest." Which was true, even after all these years, Obi-Wan still mourned his old master.

Padmé nodded sadly as Anakin stood up, placing his dirty dish in the sink "I got to go now, I promise I'll be careful." He said giving her his famous smile that made her heart skip a beat "Love you." He kissed her goodbye before placing a kiss to the top of Leia's head "Bye guys." And with that he left.

"Never grow up, got it." She smiled before kissing Leia on the cheek "You to young man." She looked over at Luke and picked him up as well "Last thing I need is three Jedi knights to worry about…Now lets get you guys cleaned up and I'll take you to a park."

**(Time Skip /Later that night/)**

"I'm back!" The Jedi knight announced to his family as he was greeted by Padmé crossing her arms and Luke and Leia standing on each side of her.. This couldn't be good "What's wrong?" He asked, raising an eyebrow

"Leia beat up a boy who was a year older then her, where could she get that beaver from?" Padmé said still crossing her arms

"Ha! That's my girl!" The proud father cheered as he bent down and ruffled his daughters hair

"Anakin." Padmé said calmly but was getting a bit annoyed

"Alright! I'll fix this! Luke, your falling behind start taking lessons from your sister." He eyed his son.

"Anakin!" Padmé yelled, glaring at her husband

"Okay fine I'll talk to her... Come here princess." He then picked up Leai and threw her over his shoulder causing the toddler to laugh in delight .

"What am I going to do with him." The queen said with a smile as she watched Anakin walk into her and Anakin's room with Leia.

"With who mommy?" Luke's innocent Blue eye's looked up at his mother

"No one sweetie" She then picked up Luke "How about I get you some blue milk."

"Yaaaay! Blue milk is yummy!" Luke cheered as he through his tiny fist up in the air, causing Padmé to smile as she kissed the top of his head.

Walking into the kitchen, she got the milk out and put it in his cup. Making sure the lid was on tight so Luke wouldn't it spill it she then gave it to him and carried him into the living room where she set him down on the couch

"Alright she wont do it again unless its self defense witch I also explained to her." Anakin said walking over to the couch and setting Leia down next to Luke.

"What are you drinking?" Leia asked Luke as she pointed to the cup

"Bwule mwilk" He said with a mouth full of the liquid, causing some to dribble down his chin

"I want some!" Leia pouted as she crossed her arms

Padmé then smiled at Anakin"Thank you." She said to him before disappearing into the kitchen.

Anakin smiled back and sat down on the couch in between Leia and Luke

"Daddy?" Luke looked up at his father,

"Yeah hot shot?" Anakin smiled down at his son

"Can I go with you and uncle Obi the next time you go?" His innocent blue eye's looked up into Anakin's

This of course made the jedi knight laugh a little "Sorry, Luke but it's to dangerous for you right now but maybe someday when you're older."

Padmé then walked back in and handed Leia her cup of blue milk. "Much, much, much older" She corrected

"Thank you!" Leia happily accepted the cup.

"Mommy?" Luke's attention then focused on his mother

"Yeah Lukey?" Padmé asked

"When you go to your queen meetings can I go with you?"

"Sorry sweetie but it will be boring for you, there will be no other kids there, and I have to do important stuff at those meetings but Daddy will be here to watch you while I'm gone."

"Wait what?" Anakin looked over at his wife "But I was going to go to Tatooine to watch the pod race."

"Well Ani, I have to go to this meeting tomorrow, I am the Queen you know."

"Well can't you asked Obi-wan to watch them?"

"You're their father, not him." Padmé gave him a stern look.

"Okay fine." The Jedi knight finally gave in.

"Thank you." Padmé then smiled at her husband who returned the smile. "Now… I think It's bed time for these two." She eyes her two kids who put their cups down, jumped off the couch and ran.

Sighing out, Anakin stood up "I'll get Luke.." He then walked off in the direction of where his son ran

"And I got Leia." Padmé shook her head.

**(Time skip/Next morning or should I say afternoon.\)**

"Anakin!" Padm's voice awoken Anakin from his sleep

"Yeah?" He called out in a tired voice while sitting up and yawning.

"I have to go now." Padmé entered the room with both Leia and Luke in her hands

"Okay, have fun." The half awake Jedi mumbled

"Well" Padmé started as she set the twins on the bed "Leia needs a nap, Luke just woke up from his, you need to feed him then he is going to need a bath, now Leia will try sneaking out so watch her then when she finally goes to bed and wakes up you need to give her a snack which you need to give Luke one before she wakes up so he's not complaining he's hungry then after the snack Leia will need a bath then they both can play in the play room but you'll need to keep an eye on Luke he likes to try eating the small toys."

Anakin just stared at her for a few minutes before saying, "Their twins! Aren't they suppose to be in in sync with each other!"

Padmé laughed "Have fun and I'll be back soon, I promise."

"We'll be fine." Anakin got up and gave Padmé a kiss before she left.

"Alright guys." He then turned his attention to his two kids "Leia, nap."

"But Daddy, I'm not tired!" She said glareing at her father

"Ohhh yes you are." Anakin picked her up and pointed at Luke "Stay!" And then he left the room and went to Leia's room "Alright princess, just take a few hour nap then you can play."

"Okay..." Leia said with a pout as Anakin put her in her bed and tucked her in

"Love you." He kissed her on the forehead and turned on the nightlight before walking over to the door and walking out, leaving the door cracked open a bit.

"Ha! This is to easy." He then walked back into his and Padmé's room where Luke was still sitting on the bed "Bath time for you."

"Okay!" Luke said as Anakin picked him up and walked to the bathroom "Do I have to get my hair wet?"

"Yes, Luke." The Jedi knight said as he fills the tub with warm water and bubbles "Now come on." He undressed his son, picked him up and placed him in the tub.

"Hehehe." He heard a muffled voice come from the other side of the door.

"What the?" Anakin hen got up and opened the bathroom door to see his daughter smiling up at him

"Play tag! You're it!" She then ran off

"Leia! Get back here! You're suppose to be taking a nap!" He ran after her "Leia!" He called out, chasing the two year old around the house

"Hehehe." Leia kept giggling "You can't get me!" But right after she said that he snatches her and throws her over his shoulder and walks back to her room.

"Nap Leia and I'm not leaving in till you're sleeping." He said sternly and once again tucked her in bed, and of course she sat there and pouted for a little but after about 20 minutes she was sound asleep. "Finally! Now Luke." He got up and went back to the bathroom and to his relief Luke was still in the tub playing with a bath toy….

After his bath and snack and after Leia woke up and eat, Anakin brought them to the field. He packed a blanket and some drinks and snacks for the twins.

"Alright, lets behave for a few minutes, guys." He set them down on the blanket before he laid down on it and closed his eye's. He was still tired from being woken up so early so of course, not meaning to, dozed off for a bit and when he opened his eyes his two kids weren't there.

"Luke! Leia!?" He shot up in a panic and looked around not seeing them anywhere in sight "Oh no!" He got up and ran looking in every direction but Luke and Leia were no where to be found "Padmé is going to kill me!"

Anakin freaked out as he looked everywhere and didn't find any sign of them "Leia! Luke!?" he kept calling out

"Hehehe, you're it! " He heard then whirled around to see Leia

"Leia! You get over here right now!" He angrily yelled ay her but of course the younger Skywalker was not affected by it

"But you're it!"

"Now!" He yelled louder causing his daughter to give in

"Okay..." She then walked over and Anakin picked her up

"Where is Luke?" He asked, still in a panic

Leia didn't say anything she just pointed to the city not to far from the field.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Omg so sorry for the sloppiness of this chap D:**

This wasn't good, this wasn't good at all.. Anakin still hasn't found Luke yet and it was getting closer and closer to being sunset and his son was lost in the city somewhere "Daddy? Is Luke going to be okay?" Leia asked looking up into Anakin's panicked eyes, it wasn't often that she saw panic in her father's usually confident eye's and she didn't like it.

"Of course he is, Daddy just has to find him and when he does we don't tell mommy about this."

Leia didn't say anything, she just rested her head on her father chest as he once again called out his sons name "Luke! Luke where are you!" His voice came out scratchy from all the yelling he had been doing

"Daddy!" He heard a loud wail that sounded a lot like Luke

"Luke!?" He looked in all directions still not spotting his son anywhere and he was begging to question if he was hearing things, that was until

"Daaaaaadddy!" Anakin then looked up and saw Luke clingy to a tree brank pretty high, for dear life

"Luke!" Anakin lightly placed Leia on the ground "Stay!" He commanded before jumping up into the tree and snatched Luke up in his arms "How did you get up here?"

Luke buried his face in his fathers shoulder and shook his head "I-I dunno!" He whimpered as Anakin jumped down from the tree and scooped up Leia… The Jedi was ready to go home and put this whole stressful day behind him, who knew two tiny Jedi's could cause so much trouble….

**(At the house)**

Padmé Sighed as she walked out onto the balcony, the sun was starting to set and she couldn't help but worry little.. She got so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't even hear her family enter the home till…

"Mommy! Mommy, we're hoooome!" Padmé couldn't help but smile when she heard her daughter calling out

"Welcome home guys" She said as her family walked out onto the balcony.

Anakin smiled back as he placed the twins down and walked over to his wife, kissing her softly

"Mommy! Mommy guess what!" Luke smiled brightly as he tugged on Padmé's pant leg "I was in a tree!"

This caused Padmé to look at Anakin with a raised brow "A tree? Anakin… What was our two year old doing in a tree?"

The Jedi knight let out a nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his head "He was just playing a game Padmé, it's called imagination. " He quickly saved himself.. He was going to have to teach the twins about secrets the next time he had them alone "Now I think we should feed these beast and put them down for the night." He eyed the two who giggled in response and ran inside the house.

Padmé couldn't help but chuckles as he draped her arms over Anakins shoulders and kissed his cheek "Have I ever told you how amazing you are." She looked up into his eyes affectionately as he looked back into hers

"No recently but it does have a special ring to it doesn't it?" He laughed "But you're just as if not even more amazing." He said as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.. He really couldn't be happier than what he is now, it may be cliché but he really did feel like he had the perfect life, he has the beautiful wife who so happens to be the queen, he had both a son and daughter, and an amazing friend who was once his master.. Yup, his life couldn't get any better than this.

"Mommy, Daddy! Luke got locked in the closet !" Leai said as she appeared in the doorway to the balcony

Looks like their moment of peace didn't last to long this time "Well, how about I go make supper and you take of that little problem ." Anakin chuckled as Padmé pulled away from their little embrace

"Sounds good to me." He smiled but began to think.. "Wait.." He turned to look over at Leia "Doesn't the closet door lock from the outside?"

"Byyyyyee!" The two year old Jedi quickly made a ran for it as her parents shook their heads

"Just wait till their older and their sibling rivalry gets really bad." Padmé laughed as Anakin groaned

"And their Jedi's on top of it! You know the damage their going to cause?!" He ran a hand through his hair as he began to think of the horror

Of course Padmé couldn't help but tease Anakin more "And just wait till their teenagers."

"Gaaahh! I can't handle two teens! I rather get my hand cut off again!"

The queen shook her head as she began to walk inside the house nut stopped in the doorway to look back at Anakin with one last comment "And just wait till Leia starts dating." She said disappearing inside the house , laughing as Anakin through a mini tantrum on the balcony

"No, no, no, no, no, noooooo! That's where I draw the line!" He then quickly followed his wife inside the house "She is not allowed to date till she's 50, or till I'm dead! ! That's officially a rule! Padmé! Are you even listing to me!?"

"Well, I hear you talking." She smiled to herself as she began to get supper ready… Anakin was not ready for what lied head of this whole parenting thing but no one said it would be easy..

"I'll get Luke.." He huffed as he walked over to the closet that Luke was in and unlocked it to let the two year old out "There you go hot shot."

"Freeeeeedoooooom!" Luke yelled as he ran out and went to go search for his sister who he planned to get revenge on.

Anakin grumbled as he plopped down on the couch , still upset about Padmé's last comment.

The next morning did not start off any better for the Jedi night as he was awoken by Leia and Luke screaming in the living room "Padmé…Padmé.." He groaned "Your kids are making a ruckus.."

"They're your kids too." Was her reply, and honestly Anakin was just going to lay there, hoping the twins would just work things out themselves.. That was until he heard the familiar sound of the swooshing sound of his lightsaber.

Both parents shot up in bed, wide awake now "Anakin! Where is your lightsaber!?"

The Jedi knight didn't answer her as he jumped out of bed and ran into the living room where he spotted Leia holding the light blue saber in her hand as Luke stood on top of the couch "Haha! You can't get me!" He stuck his tongue out at Leia and she swung the weapon at her brother

"Leia! No!" He ran over just as Luke toppled over and fell to the floor, luckily Leia had missed and Anakin was able to snatch the lightsaber from his daughters hands.

"Ani…" Padmé Sighed deeply as she picked up Luke who wailing "You really need to put that somewhere where they can't reach it!" She said, doing her best to keep her anger in check as she tried shushing her son "Shhh, Luke, it's okay.." She checked him for any injuries but saw none, thankfully

"I know, I was just so tired last night I forgot to put it away "I'm sorry… And you.." He looked down at Leia "My lightsaber is not a toy! You could of really hurt Luke or yourself! Do you understand!?"

Leia just gave him the puppy dog eye's as she lifted her arms up "I'm sorry daddy.." She teared up a little as Anakin picked her up "Still love meee?"

And she had him right where she wanted him "Oh princess, of course I still love you!" His expressions soften as he kissed her cheek "Don't cry, I fogive you, just don't ever do it again."

Leia's face then lit up "Okay daddy! I won't! Promise!"

Padmé shook her head as Anakin disappeared into the kitchen with Leia "She has him wrapped around her little finger." She sighed but smiled a little, they had quite the scare this morning but no one got hurt and everything was okay.. For now.. Who knew what the road ahead would bring for this family of Jedi's.. This was only the beginning…

**A/N Sorry this chap was a bit short but I felt like I had to get something out there for making you all wait this lone xP I'm also sorry if this chap was bit sloppy, I'm not good at writing in third person at all, most the time I write in first person so you have to roll with me here but remember this story is just for fun, don't be hating on it because this is only fan fiction, all my stories are for fun so if you have a problem with them then just don't read them :P Now I'm going to be working on my first ouran high school host club story, you probably don't know what that is but it's okay lol but that will be next post! Don't worry though, I will be working on third chap for this story as well, I will be ageing Luke a Leia as the chapters go on and some actually stuff will happen, along with some cliffhangers ^^ Mwhahaha, you have that to look forward to! But thanks so much for the love towards this story! Nice reviews make me want to continue **


End file.
